1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As to an organic EL (Organic Electro Luminescent) material used for an Organic EL display device, its light emission characteristics of the organic EL material deteriorates if there is moisture, and a dark spot can be generated where the organic EL material is degenerated by the moisture and no longer emits light after a long-time operation. Therefore, it is examined before shipping whether moisture infiltrated inside, for the purpose of preventing a generation of such a dark spot after the device is distributed to the market. For example, JP2012-79658A discloses a technology to provide a pin hole detection layer which changes its color due to a reaction with moisture between an organic EL layer and a barrier film and detect a pin hole in an examination in a factory.